


Domestic Decimation

by BugFuzz



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: And BOOM!, Caesar is a Diva, M/M, Sabinus genuinely believes he's not whipped, Suddenly the cast is in 2013, Tiberius is a Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugFuzz/pseuds/BugFuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabinus could only frown at the mention of Caesar, who, without Tiberius realising, had become quite the cockblock with his habit of spurring his boyfriend into Hurricane Tiberius in their apartment at least thrice a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Decimation

**Author's Note:**

> Thrown together on my phone in the throes of boredom.
> 
> First in a series of Modern AU Roman short stories because where is the Tiberius/Sabinus love? D:
> 
> I beg forgivness in advance for any mistakes.  
> Let me know what you think :)

Walking off the lift onto the floor of Crassus Industries reserved for his father, Tiberius took a deep breath as he approached the office door only to have it forcibly expelled from aggravation. 

“Tiberius! It’s great to see you again. I’m glad we can finally have this...long awaited catch up, now that I’ve settled the accounts your father needed done.”

Tiberius Licinius Crassus was mature enough to handle a brief meeting with this infuriating man and reassured himself that if it all got too much, his father would always take his side. 

“It is wonderful to have you back, Gaius. It really is. Sadly, I have very little time to waste on ‘catching up’,” he sneered while using his fingers as quotation marks, “I need to speak to my father. Considering your current job description as his shadow, you can tell me his whereabouts.”

Caesar threw his head back and laughed, ever theatrical.

“He left last night on a plane to Rome. I leave tomorrow to join him in a conference with Spartacus’ cohort. Did he not tell you?”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sabinus didn’t ask for much in life. He had an apartment, a job and a boyfriend – all of which he enjoyed very much- and only really needed to see his boyfriend happy to be satisfied (any who even suggested he may be ‘whipped’ would get dispatched by him personally). So when, one quiet afternoon, in the apartment, working on his laptop for the aforementioned job, his boyfriend came barrelling in through the front door, he was instantly in a better mood. Well, he was, until the love of his life strode into the living room where he was and flipped the dining table, laptop and all, over. Stumbling from the chair just in time as Tiberius decided it was to be his next furniture victim to slam dunk to the ground, Sabinus took a second to mourn the shattered laptop.

“That little bitch!” 

Living with the eldest son of Marcus Crassus taught you, if nothing else, how to defuse delicate situations (read, temper tantrums). 

“Who does he think he is?!” 

Not one to be frightened off by being screamed at, he stepped forward from where he was almost hidden behind the drinks counter, as though it would protect him. If foul enough moods struck him, Tiberius could most likely tear any furnishing from where it was rooted in the ground. Sabinus would not take the risk of putting that past him. 

“So...the meeting with your father did not go as you had wished?”

“Gods willing, I will one day be important enough to get a meeting with Marcus Crassus. That cock eating son of a vagrant whore Caesar has once again undermined me!”

Sabinus could only frown at the mention of Caesar, who, without Tiberius realising, had become quite the cockblock with his habit of spurring his boyfriend into Hurricane Tiberius in their apartment at least thrice a week.

“Before you ask, I am not over reacting. It was not only him, but also my father who neglected to update me on the fact they are both going to Rome for a month,” there was a moment of silence, “without me”

Deeming it safe enough to be within a metre of his boyfriend, now his vocal levels had lowered, Sabinus lifted Tiberius’ hand from where it was clenched at his side and loosened his fist enough to fit their fingers together. 

“Why has he left at such short notice to go to Rome? More importantly, why has he not taken you with him?”

“He has gone to entertain that group of misfits Spartacus calls a company. Apparently, after the last time I tried to strangle the man at a meeting, I am not to be trusted. Times change, Sabinus, something my father seems to forget.”

“Spartacus? Of the fair trade company?”

“Yes. I cannot believe he took Caesar with him. If I wasn’t so sure of his affair with Kore, I’d assume his interests lay in Caesars dick,” shaking of the grip on his hand, Tiberius stalked from the room and into the kitchen, Sabinus right behind him.

“Love, all I can tell you is to not worry. As much as it seems Caesar is taking your position, there can only be one heir to Crassus Industries. In a few years, you will be even my boss and Caesar but a distant memory.”

At the kitchen island, Tiberius relaxed his hold on the marble counter, turning around to look at his lover. He was making sense. No matter how hot Caesar thought he was, the fact remained, he was still not from the Crassus family. In the end, no matter how far he scaled up his fathers arse, Gaius Julius Caesar would remain beneath Tiberius Licinius Crassus in the corporate world. It was a welcome thought.

At least _someone_ realised his worth.

“You make me think straight, Sabinus, one of the reasons I have you around so much.”

Huffing out a laugh, Sabinus smiled, the situation had been successfully settled. 

“I’m glad you see my most redeeming qualities. You do, however, owe me another laptop...and perhaps we should buy a new dining table.”

“I am sorry, one day I may come from a meeting with Caesar and not feel inclined to decimate the furniture. Let me apologise to you?” 

Tiberius was now a hairs breadth from Sabinus, looking up into his eyes intently. Not missing a beat in their routine, the taller man ducked his head down to meet Tiberius’ lips with his own. Slowly, they moved closer to each other, arms around waists and knees connected until they were like one man, in the middle of the room, still trying to crawl further into themselves. As the more indulgent one of the pair, Sabinus was content to let Tiberius relax completely and do all the work. Feeling the uneven inside of Tiberius’ cheeks where he’d bitten there in stress, running over the perfect line of his teeth and curling around the others tongue, even as he was roughly steered into their bedroom. Sabinus was pushed away from the kiss to stumble towards the bed while Tiberius threw off his blazer then his shirt, leaving him in unbuttoned trousers. 

“Undress. Quickly,” no sooner had the words been said, did Sabinus make haste in doing as told.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 am on a Saturday morning saw the beginnings of war. 

“I swear to the Gods, peasant, if you do not relinquish the quilt, I will have you fired.”

Hysterical laughing answered the demand, “Tibby, please. Can you just be quiet for a moment longer?”

“How do you expect me to be quiet when I am minutes from freezing to death?”

“Huh, and you deem Gaius the dramatic one, if-“

“Call me Tibby one more time and you will find yourself homeless, jobless, penniless. I will have you blacklisted.”

As aggressive as it seemed, this was the average morning routine at least three times a week in the Sabinus/Tiberius household. Nothing quite like blanket battles to rouse you from sleep. Despite having a timed central heating system and a king sized duvet, Tiberius made it his personal mission to complain about, in his opinion, Sabinus’ horrendous thievery of the bedding. Sabinus, however, knew it was a round about way of asking for morning cuddles.

“That’s hardly using your power for the greater good. With great power comes great res-“

“Stop referencing Marvel characters. You’re far too old.”

Deciding to cut the quarrel short, Sabinus reached for Tiberius’ wrist and dragged him further towards his chest so he was spooning the shorter man.

“I don’t understand how I am the one stealing the blankets, you’re so tiny, you barely need any space...Tibby,” murmured Sabinus, lips pressed on the back of Tiberius’ neck. 

Apparently, even Tiberius lost the energy to fight sometimes and offered a muffled, “My father will hear about this,” before adjusting himself to get more comfortable in Sabinus’ arms.


End file.
